


Driving lesson gone wrong

by Bakugou_Is_Life



Category: BnHA
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Dies, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Character Death, Crying Kirishima Eijirou, Crying Midoriya Izuku, Death, Driving, Grief/Mourning, Loss of a Friend, Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki, Reckless Bakugou Katsuki, Sad Kirishima Eijirou, Sad Midoriya Izuku, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugou_Is_Life/pseuds/Bakugou_Is_Life
Summary: Katsuki tests out his driving skills, but it all ends in tragedy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Katsuki smirks, excited to take his first driving lesson.

He spins the wheel, turning the car into oncoming traffic, not realizing what he got himself into.

When he reaches the other cars at an intersection with the red light directing each car to stop, he obeys and keeps the car stationary.

When the light turns green, each car as well as him takes off. 

He starts driving recklessly, very recklessly, and exceeds the speed limit.

Things get scary when he closely approaches a car from behind. He tries to slow down but is having trouble finding out the difference between the gas and brake pedals.

He keeps on getting closer, closer, closer, and closer until- BOOM!! He slams into the back of the car.

Katsuki is crushed inside his own car, with broken ribs, fractured bones, damaged spleen and so on. The other person isn't hurt at all from the collision. But the question is, is Katsuki still alive?

A couple of minutes later pass and the police arrive at the scene and check the other vehicle then check Katsuki's car. They see a bloodied, heavily injured blonde who apparently isn't breathing. His eyes were wide open though, he had a shocked expression on his face as if he had seen a ghost. The police knew who this guy was, he was pro hero Katsuki Bakugo, and they weren't just going to let him die.

They then tried to communicate with him but he didn't respond. Next, they checked his pulse and even called the ambulance over but it all was in vain because the man was already dead.

He was gone but will never be forgotten, he will always be remembered as the explosive pro hero who was very passionate, determined and ambitious.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirishima happens to be scrolling on his phone and stumbles upon news of the tragic accident that left his best friend lifeless. The news title says "Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki Found Dead in Tragic Car Accident."

He sees the title and at first thinks it was all an April fool's day joke. He then out of curiosity presses it, reads the article thoroughly, and begins to realize that this is not a drill.

The realization of this whole situation leaves his heart heavy and a sudden feeling of emptiness fills his soul. He remembered that Bakugou indeed was going to take a driving lesson soon. He feels a lot of emotions- grief, guilt, and anguish and bursts into tears. Thoughts of these said emotions begin to fill his mind. "How could this happen!", "Why did this happen!", "If only I had been with him!", "If only I remembered that he was taking a driving lesson I would have been there to help him!", "If I helped him he would still be here!", "Why is he dead!", "It should have been me instead of him!", "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!"

He then calls Midoriya to notify him of this sudden, tragic loss. Midoriya answers him with a happy tone and it is evident that he is oblivious to the news. Kirishima tries to inform him that Bakugou is dead but it is hard for him to talk because he is crying so much. Midoriya frantically asks Kirishima why he is crying and he tells him the news.

Midoriya can't believe this. He is shocked and filled with a lot of anxiety. His rushed inhales and exhales are loud and Kirishima hears them very clearly from the phone. Midoriya then asks Kirishima if this is true or confirmed and he responds by telling him that it is indeed true. Midoriya then, feeling very terrified, immediately hangs up on Kirishima and runs to his room, sobbing. His body is shacking and he screams from the top of his lungs. He flings himself on the bed and buries his head in the pillow. The pillow is soaked in tears because of his constant sobs.

They both were planning to celebrate his birthday on the 20th of the same month. But it was all ruined. April 1st proved to be a catastrophe. A piece of their lives was taken away because of the loss of a loved one. Life would definitely not be the same for years to come.


End file.
